Rough Night
by alexherrera5
Summary: Beca has a rough night sleeping next to Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

Beca was a heavy sleeper; there is no doubt about that. She had Fat Amy as a roommate in college for Christ's sake. That being said, Beca can sleep through _almost_ everything (emphasis on the almost). Things have been a little different lately in the Mitchell household ever since their second round of IVF has been a successful one. Chloe is now 16 and a half weeks pregnant and is sporting a baby bump that Beca finds absolutely adorable. Once Chloe hit her 16 week mark, Beca has found herself unable to sleep through the night. You're probably thinking, "Awe, Beca is more hyper aware cause she's worried about Chloe". That absolutely is not it.

Her and Chloe have a pretty good arrangement when it comes to sleeping on their queen-sized mattress. The middle is for cuddling (obviously) and when they aren't cuddling, Beca is on the left side of the mattress and Chloe is on the right. Beca actually thinks her wife is a delight to sleep next to, until it was like their baby flipped a damn switch and changed all that. After having had a busy day on the Thursday of their 16-week appointment, Beca and Chloe decided to head to bed at around midnight. They cuddle in their middle ground for a bit before shifting to their respective side of the mattress with their butts touching, falling into a peaceful sleep. Well, it was peaceful until about 2:30am. Beca felt a light smack to her face, causing her to jolt. She laughed, assuming it was Chloe trying to start some impromptu pillow fight. Her laughter quickly turned to panic when she felt a heavy pressure on the pillow. Convinced her wife was trying to kill her, Beca sat up straight, shoving the pillow and Chloe off of her.

"What the fuck, Chloe?!" Beca yell-whispered. She looked over at Chloe, who was sound asleep, laid diagonally across the bed, her pillow now lying where Beca's head once was. Beca ran her fingers through her hand and sighed. She leaned down and pressed her lips against Chloe's temple to give her a quick kiss.

"Baby?" Beca whispered in her ear, placing a hand on her wife's hip, pushing it a little. Chloe scrunched up her nose before letting out a small whine.

"Chlo, you need to move over. You're on my side of the bed." Beca nudged Chloe's hip again. Chloe opened her eyes a little bit, lifting her head to look around and evaluate the situation. She nodded her head, grabbed her pillow and returned to her designated area, then falling back asleep. Beca layed down again, quietly laughing at her wife's antics, and fell back asleep.

Not even an hour later, at 3:15am, Beca is startled awake by cold feet pressing against her lower back, under her shirt. Her teeth chatter a little bit at the sudden coldness. She reaches back, lightly shoving Chloe's knees to push her feet off. She is met with a groan and a shove of the redhead's feet that almost sends her flying off the bed. Beca quickly grabs on to the headboard to stop herself from falling. Before she can pull herself up all the way, Chloe once again rolls herself onto Beca's side of the bed. This action knocks Beca a little further off the bed and she quickly intertwines her legs with Chloe's to keep her off the floor. Now she is left hanging off the side of her bed like some kind of sloth on a branch and she has no idea what to do. Beca tightens her grip on Chloe's leg and then lets go of the headboard, quickly maneuvering the top half of her body, narrowly missing the nightstand as her back lands on the floor with a soft thud. She winces, even though it didn't hurt. She untangles her legs from Chloe's and does some half assed backward summersault as her legs drop down. She stands up and adjusts her shirt and pulls up her flannel pajama shorts. She puts her hands on her hips and stares intently at her wife, who is now starfished in the middle of the bed.

"You've got to be kidding me." Beca grabs Chloe's left leg and pushes it towards her right leg to give herself space on the bed. She smiles triumphantly; her antics seemed to have worked. Just as she about to crawl back into bed, her wife's left leg stretched back out. Beca rolled her eyes and groaned. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at the redhead again, trying to come up with another plan. She tiptoed to the edge of the bed and pulled the comforter off her wife. Since Chloe had a thing for not sleeping under sheets, Beca knew this plan would work. She grabbed the edge of the sheet and bunched it up in her hands a little. She quickly pulled out and then up, causing Chloe to roll back to her side of the bed. Beca let go of the sheet and hastily jumped into her spot before her wife could roll back over. She settled back in and took a quick glance at the clock. She was more than a little peeved that it took her almost 45 minutes to get her spot back in bed.

At around 5:00am, Beca felt a tug on the comforter. She opened her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows together. She turned her head to the right a little bit, to see Chloe rolling away from her this time while also taking the blankets with her. At this point Beca was beyond pissed. She held a firm grip on the comforter, providing a harsh tug to counter every one of Chloe's. She was not going to lose the blanket, damnit.

So… she lost the blanket. She was really determined, but after 25 minutes of playing tug-o-war with her (very strong) sleeping wife, she just gave up. Now she's in the fetal position, her arms and legs both shoved into her giant t-shirt. Not only is she stripped of the blanket, but her dignity as well. Beca angrily stared at the clock, it was 5:59am, one minute away from when their alarms were set to go off. Needless to say, she was grumpy as all hell. The alarm blared through the room and Beca swiftly shut it off. She felt a shift in the bed and heard Chloe yawn. Beca turned around to face her wife, giving her her best angry face. Chloe looked down a Beca and frowned.

"What's wrong, baby? Did you not sleep well?" Chloe said softly, leaning down to kiss between her wife's furrowed eyebrows. Beca rolled her eyes a scoffed.

"You have no idea, babe."

A/N: This is my first story so I'm sorry if it kinda sucks. Feel free to shoot me a message or prompt. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

"Chloe, what if I squish her?" Beca said with panic laced in her voice. She was referring to their milk drunk four-day old daughter, Francine, which Chloe was laying in the middle of their bed.

"Becs, you won't squish her. I promise. You're almost the same size as her anyways." Chloe said jokingly, tossing the feeding pillow at Beca so she can fully adjust her shirt. Beca caught the pillow and set in on the decorative bench at the end of their bed. She rolled her eyes and scoffed at her wife.

"I'm being serious here. Why can't we just put her in that little bassinette thing? She's too tiny and I fear for her life!" Beca laid down on the bed and looked down at her daughter. She had a pacifier in her mouth and her eyes were getting heavy. Beca leaned down and kissed her forehead softly.

"Seriously, Beca? It is our first night home with her. I want her in bed with us. Plus I want to be with my two cuddle bugs." Chloe raised her eyebrow at Beca, staring her down. Beca grumbled a "fine" and Chloe beamed a smile before fully lying down on the opposite side of her daughter, facing both her and Beca.

"It will be fine, I promise" She ran her fingers through Beca's hair as she spoke softly. She leaned down and kissed her daughter's chubby little cheek and closed her eyes.

Beca stared down at her daughter and smiled. God, she had such a cute kid. She had Beca's brown hair, and when grumpy, she had her attitude too. She had Chloe's bright blue eyes (which she was thankful for) and her overall happy attitude. Beca watched her daughter, paying attention to her cute little details. The way her hands were balled into tiny fists, resting next to her head, the way her too big of a pacifier that said "miracle" on it bounced up and down, the way her little nostrils flared. This little girl had Beca wrapped around her finger from the second she was born.

Beca softly ran her index finger down the bridge of Frankie's nose. She pulled back fearfully as her daughter let out a deep sigh; scared she may have woken her up. When the baby stayed asleep, she let out a sigh of relief. She watched her daughter's nose scrunch up and smiled. She leaned in a little closer, thinking this nose scrunch was the absolute cutest thing ever. Well she thought it was cute up until the moment she got a giant, wet, baby sneeze to the face.

"You have got to be kidding me." Beca said stone-faced. She was in the process of wiping baby boogers from her face when she heard a soft giggle coming from Chloe's end of the bed.

"Chloe, are you awake?" Beca whispered, leaning in a little bit.

"No…" Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe's response.

"Have you been awake this whole time?!" She whisper- yelled. Even if she was a little mad, she was still gonna be mindful of their lil princess.

"Maybe?" Chloe opened her eyes and was met with a glare from Beca. Chloe pouted a little bit. "I just think it's cute watching you with her"

Beca softened her glare and smiled a little bit. "Okay, fine. You're off the hook."

Chloe leaned in a little more, attempting to meet Beca halfway for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to meet, a loud noise came from their daughter. Chloe pulled back and looked down at their daughter, while Beca made the mistake of taking a deep breath.

"Oh my god" she said pinching her nose shut. "She fucking farts like a grown man, Chlo. What is in that milk you're feeding her?" Chloe covers her mouth and nose with her hand, in an attempt to not only stifle a laugh, but to also stop the smell of her daughter's "grown man fart" from making it's way into her nostrils.

After a minute or so and Beca confirming that it is now "safe", Chloe removes her hand from her face. She quickly leans in and places a soft kiss on Beca's lips. She looks over her wife's shoulder and at the clock.

"It's 1:45, we should really get some sleep before she wakes up again." Beca nods in agreement while yawning. She moves closer to her daughter and rests a hand lightly on her tummy. Chloe does the same, placing her hand over Beca's.

Even though thirty minutes had passed, Beca and Chloe could have sworn it was only a minute. Beca was startled awake by a baby fist to the mouth, followed by a loud cry. She opened her eyes to see her wife already awake and out of bed, retrieving the feeding pillow. Beca sat up and carefully picked up her daughter, supporting her head and holding her out in front of her.

"It's okay, Franny. Mommy is gonna feed you and you will feel much better." She used her best baby voice, and bounced her daughter a little bit. This action only seemed to have made it worse. Her daughter's cry turned into full-blown screaming. The brunette, panicking a little bit (or a lot), anxiously looked around the room for her wife.

"Chloe! We need your help in here! Your babies are crying!" Beca shouted, unsure of where her wife went. "You're okay, princess." she said soothingly. Well as soothingly as she could while crying. Just as both Beca and Frankie were about to lose their shit, Chloe walked in from the bathroom.

"What do you mean babies- oh." Chloe no longer wondered what Beca meant. She saw both her wife and daughter with tear stained cheeks. The only difference was Francine was screaming, Beca wasn't (thought she looked like she was about to). Chloe sat on the bed and settled herself as quickly as she could for a person having just given birth. Chloe adjusted herself and lifted up her shirt. She grabbed her daughter and laid her in the right position for feeding. Her crying stopped as soon as she latched on. Chloe looked over at Beca who was wiping fresh tears off her face. She reached over and grabbed Beca's hand. She gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Beca slipped her index finger into Frankie's slightly opened palm and smiled a little when her daughter gripped her finger. Chloe had a huge smile on her face watching this interaction.

"We loveeeee you, Becs." Chloe said, dragging out the "e" in the word love. Beca laughed at her wife's antics. She leaned in and kissed the redhead's cheek, then rested her head on her shoulder.

"I love you both, too."

A/N: So I decided to add another chapter to this story. I may add more in the future. I'll definitely be writing more domestic stuff with them and their daughter. If you have any prompts, feel free to tell me them! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! Baby Mitchell #2 has arrived! I once again would like to thank you all for reading and thank you for the kind comments left on my other stories. I really do appreciate them. If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them and I promise I will get to them. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy!

"Chloe, I didn't like it when we did it with Frankie and I'm just sayin, I don't like it now either." Beca said, pointing to their newborn daughter who was snuggled up in Chloe's arms as she sat on the bed. Chloe looked up at Beca with tears in her eyes and her resolve was quickly cracking, and so was her heart.

"Please, Beca? I'm so tired and everything hurts and I just want –" the redhead burst into tears midsentence. She continued to talk, but it ended up sounding like a garbled mess that Beca couldn't understand. She just walked to her wife and pulled her head to her chest, massaging her scalp softly.

"Shh, okay baby. You're okay. She can sleep in the bed and I promise I'm gonna take care of you."

Earlier today, Chloe and Beca got the okay from the hospital to bring their four-day old daughter, Callie, home. By the way Chloe's pregnancy and birth went, Beca should've known their little one would be some trouble when she finally arrived. Aside from Chloe's morning sickness, miscarriage scare, as well as many other painful things she didn't experience through her first pregnancy. Their daughter wanted to come out a week early, but seemed to have changed her mind at some point because poor Chloe was in labor for fifteen hours, pushed for three hours and the redhead also tore and required three stitches. Throughout the pregnancy, everyone around them would joke about how since Frankie looked like Beca, but acted like Chloe that their second daughter would look like Chloe and act like Beca. They were definitely right. Callie had Chloe's dark red hair, but Beca's navy eyes as opposed the Frankie who has dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Frankie was a fairly happy newborn. As soon as she figured out how to smile, it was all the baby did. Callie came out scowling. Literally. Once she stopped crying and was wrapped up, the nurses burst out laughing because she was giving them all a dirty look. When the brunette went to investigate why they were laughing, she laughed so hard and took a bunch of photos. Once again poor, tired Chloe had no idea why they were laughing and started to cry because she thought they were making fun of her baby.

By the time Beca got her wife and daughter settled it was approaching 9:00pm. She got a text from Stacie that they were outside of the door and she made her way downstairs. As soon as she opened the door, her two-year old lunged at her and she picked her up immediately, planting kisses all over her face. Frankie stayed with Aubrey and Stacie these past few days while Chloe was in the hospital. When the toddler got the chance to meet her baby sister, she wasn't really happy with the idea of not being an only child and Beca is praying that will change. Aubrey handed the brunette a Walgreen's bag full of things she needed to pick up for Chloe, but hasn't had the chance to yet. She thanked and hugged her friends and shut the door when they safely made it to the car. She carried Frankie to the kitchen and set her on the counter to look through the bag.

"Alright, Franny. Let's see what we got here." Beca pulled out lidocaine spray and set it on the counter.

"What that, mama?"

"It's to help your mommy feel better." Beca said as she pulled out a box of Colace.

"Oh. What that, mama?"

"It's to help mommy poop, Frankie."

"Ew!" The toddler giggled and Beca smiled. She pulled out a container of Tucks pads. "What tha-"

"This whole bag has stuff to make mommy feel better, doll." Beca stood in front of Frankie and the toddler wrapped her arm around her neck.

"Mommy sick?"

"She had a baby, remember? Your little sister." Frankie scrunched her face up and started to wiggle to get off the counter. As soon as Beca set her down the toddler angrily stomped her foot.

"No! No baby." Before Frankie could run off, Beca picked her back up and held her tightly. She felt bad at how upset Frankie was, but she read stuff on this and they did their best to ease her into it. She seemed fine and happy until Callie actually showed up. Frankie buried her face in Beca's neck and gripped her shirt. "My mama."

"I'm still your mama, princess." Beca said soothingly, rubbing her hand up and down Frankie's back. She could literally feel her heart shattering. "Come on, let's go see mommy." Beca shoved all the things back in the bag and brought it upstairs, deciding to go through it all with Chloe.

When Beca and Frankie made it up to the bedroom, Chloe was just setting Callie down on the mattress and correcting herself to get comfortable. The redhead smiled wide when she saw her oldest daughter, but it quickly dropped when she saw the sad expression on Beca's face.

"What's wrong?" Frankie popped her head up as soon as she heard Chloe's voice. The toddler leaned over and Chloe took her in her arms. She adjusted the toddler to cradle her and held her close while rocking her and patting her butt. "My babyyyyyyy." Chloe kissed Frankie's head and the toddler giggled.

"Okey doke. I've got all your postpartum goodies." Beca sat the bag down on the bed and began to dig through it.

"Wait a minute. Why do you look so sad, Becs?" Chloe said, carefully readjusting Frankie so she was sitting between her legs and playing with her hair.

"Frankie was upset when I was downstairs and it just made me sad. Anyways, we have stool softener, lidocaine spray, Tucks pads, and these maternity pad things." Beca said, pulling each item from the bag as she named it.

"Can you grab her? I really need to pee." Beca picked up Frankie and set her on her hip. She held out her left hand for Chloe and the redhead graciously took it so Beca could help her out of bed. Chloe winced when she stood up and started to waddle to the bathroom.

"Down, mama." Frankie started to squirm and Beca put her on the ground. Frankie scurried over to Chloe and held onto her sweatpants. "I help, mommy."

"Thank you, darling." She rested her hand lightly on her daughter's head as she walked to the master bathroom and Frankie followed her. Chloe shut the door behind her. Beca slid into bed next to Callie. She was surprised to see that her daughter was in fact not asleep and had just been chilling quietly on the bed this whole time with a scowl on her face.

"Relax your face, Callie Cat." Beca said as she softly ran her fingertip down the bridge of her daughter's nose. The baby's face instantly softened and her little eyes started getting droopy. "You're going to have crows feet and worry lines by the time you're one." Beca joked. She continued to rub Callie's nose softly and eventually the baby sighed contently, shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

Beca laughed to herself as she heard Frankie asking Chloe what she was doing (most likely referring to the spray bottle she needed to use instead of toilet paper for the time being). A few seconds later, the bathroom door opened and Frankie ran out of the bathroom and to the bed, standing on her tippy toes. Beca sat up, ready to pick her up and put her on the bed, but before she got the chance Frankie grabbed the box of Colace and ran to the bathroom door.

"This mommy?" She held up the box to Chloe.

"No, Franny. It's a big, soft one."

"Okay!" Frankie said excitedly as she scampered back to the bed, repeating the word 'soft'. Beca grabbed the package of pads and handed them to Frankie.

"Try these, booger." Frankie grabbed them and ran back to the bathroom. When Chloe confirmed she was correct, Frankie shut the door behind her, making Beca laugh loudly.

Five minutes later the bathroom door opened again. Beca heard a chorus of 'mama' and 'Beca' and the brunette quickly got out of bed. She surrounded the sleeping newborn with pillows, just in case, and made her way to the bathroom. Chloe was still sitting on the toilet, her hand propped up on the sink next to it. She looked on the verge of tears and Beca frowned.

"What's wrong, Chlo?"

"I can't stand up." The redhead could no longer keep it together and broke out into sobs. "It hurts, Becs."

"I've got you, babygirl. It's okay. Do you want me to get the spray and numb you up?" Chloe nodded and wiped the tears off her face with her free hand. Beca made her way to the bedroom to retrieve the spray, shaking it as she walked back in. "Do you want to do it or do you want me to do it?"

"You can do it."

Beca sprayed the numbing spray on Chloe and then helped her stand up. The redhead held herself up on the sink while Beca bent down and pulled her pants up for her. Chloe washed and dried off her hands. When she was finished, she held her hand out for a very sad looking Frankie. The toddler took it and they all walked into the adjoining bedroom. Beca fixed the pillows so they were in their usual spot. Chloe carefully climbed into bed and Beca covered her and helped her get settled. She handed Chloe the TV remote and then picked up Frankie.

"I have a surprise for you, Franny!" Her daughter gasped dramatically and both her moms laughed. She set Frankie back onto the floor and backed out of the bedroom. "Stay right there." The brunette returned to the room with a large Target bag, a towel and Frankie's pajamas. Frankie bounced up and down in place. She immediately ran to the master bathroom and Beca followed behind her laughing.

"Leave the door open, Becs! I wanna see if she likes the stuff you got her." Beca nodded and left the door wide open. They way the room was set, Chloe could see the tub directly from where she was laying on the bed.

When Chloe was around seven months pregnant, they both decided that they wanted to get some things to spoil Frankie with a little bit when Callie came. They took a trip to Target and each of them went their separate ways to buy things for Frankie. Chloe went for toys and activities that she and Frankie could do while she was feeding or while they were sitting in the bed or on the couch. Beca decided that since bath time was their thing and she wanted to keep it that way, which she would, she would buy a bunch of bath related toys such as color changing bath tabs, floating toys and bath paint.

Callie began to fuss from her spot next to Chloe and the redhead knew it was time to feed her. She grabbed the feeding pillow that was sitting on Beca's side of the bed. She picked up her daughter, got her settled then pulled up her shirt. The baby eagerly latched on and Chloe rubbed her daughter's head while she fed. She could hear the bath water running and even though her girls were just out of sight, she heard Frankie squeal in excitement. A minute later, a naked Frankie came running out of the bathroom to Chloe, holding the container of the water changing tablets. She stood by the bed and held the container up.

"Pick mommy!" The redhead smiled and thought for a second before picking out a red tablet. Frankie gasped and smiled. "Mommy hair!"

"That's right, baby! Just like mommy's hair. It's just like your baby sister's hair, too." Chloe said, gesturing to Frankie the hair on Callie's head. The toddler stood on her tippy toes, looking at her little sister and cocking her head to the side.

"No thank you." She planted both feet on the floor and dashed back to the bathroom with her container of tablets. Chloe just frowned and sighed.

/

Beca was sitting at the edge of the claw foot tub with her hand under the water, waiting for it to reach the right temperature before putting the stopper on. Frankie ran in, making a huge racket with those damn tablets. She stopped by Beca's feet and set the container down.

"What color did mommy pick, Franny?" The toddler squatted and looked over the colors again.

"Um, this!" She pulled out a red one and handed it to Frankie.

"What color is that?"

"Blue!" Frankie said confidentially.

"No, dear. It's red. Can you say red?"

"Red, mama."

"Good job, Frankie." Beca dropped the tablet into the water and as it began to disperse out, she realized she wasn't a fan of how it looked. "Okay, that looks like blood. Let's add one more, princess." Beca reached in and pulled out purple. "Do you like this one?" Frankie nodded her head. "This is purple. Can you say purple?"

"Um, no." Frankie replied coolly. Beca laughed and tossed the purple one it. She lifted Frankie and sat her in the tub. As Frankie splashed around, Beca tore open the packaging on a floating toy boat and floating animals, tossing them in after they were open. She looked over the paint and decided she would hold that off until another day because she was way too tired to clean it up. She knelt down by the tub and grabbed the Peppa Pig bath toy, putting it on the boat and pushing it to float away.

"Frankie, look at mama." Her daughter looked up from her toys and smiled at Beca. She leaned down and kissed her daughter's head. "I know right now you don't like having a baby sister –"

"No baby." Frankie furrowed her eyebrows and pouted.

"Hey now." She ran her hand over Frankie's forehead, wiping away the colored water droplets that got splashed on there. "You need to be nice though, sweet pea. Your baby sister loves you. Mommy loves you. And I love you!" Beca said, punctuating her sentence by tickling Frankie's side. "You know what? When your sister is older, you'll get to play with her too."

"Play?" Frankie perked up when Beca nodded her head.

"Uh huh!"

Beca has absolutely no idea if Frankie even understood what she was asking of her. She knew her daughter was smart, but she also knew a two year old could only retain so much. She drained out the colored water and went through the process of washing her daughter. Once she was clean, Beca scooped her out of the tub, dried her off then dressed her in a pair of sleep shorts and a shirt that said "Big Sister" (because how could she not). She brushed Frankie's hair and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go by mommy." She picked up Frankie, shut off the light in the bathroom. Chloe was just finishing up feeding Callie and she smiled at her girls. Beca set Frankie on the bed and the toddler crawled over to her mommy, watching as she pulled Callie away and pull her shirt down.

"How about I take this one for a while you," Beca said, taking Callie from Chloe then moving to sit on her side of the bed, resting the baby on her chest to burp her. "get some cuddles in with that one."

"I think that sounds perfect." The redhead lay down on her side, facing Frankie. She shifted uncomfortably before putting a pillow between her legs. She wrapped her arm around her daughter and pulled her close to her. Frankie snuggled into her chest and sighed contently. "I love you my sweet baby."

Beca sat with Callie on her chest, watching Food Network. Chloe and Frankie knocked out next to her and the baby was sleeping on her chest. The brunette was beyond exhausted, but she knew Callie was due to wake up soon anyways so sleeping would be pointless. At around 1:00am, Callie began to fuss. Beca looked to her right to see Chloe and Frankie still fast asleep. The brunette stood up and sighed. She walked her way over to Chloe's side of the bed, frowning before shaking her wife awake gently. The redhead whined and rolled onto her back, mindful of where Frankie was still sleeping. She sat up and Beca propped a pillow behind her back. Once Chloe had the feeding pillow situated, Beca handed Callie over.

"I'm going to bring Frankie to her bed."

"No, Becs. Please let my baby stay." Chloe replied sleepily, cradling Callie against her chest while she fed.

"Okay, my love. Let me just," Beca grabbed Frankie from under her arms, moving the sleeping toddler closer to Beca's side of the bed and on top of the comforter. She pulled a blanket from the bench at the end of the bed and covered her. "there. Now you can put Callie by you and Frankie won't end up in buried in our comforter like that one time."

"That sounds good, babe." Chloe laughed half-heartedly, resting her head back against the headboard.

The brunette crawled into bed next to Frankie and wrapped an arm around her protectively. She faced Chloe, struggling to keep her eyes open. She sighed in relief when she saw Chloe set her daughter back on the mattress and get herself comfortable and situated again. Chloe knocked out in record time, but now that Beca finally had the chance to sleep, she couldn't. She looked at all three of her girls lying peacefully on her bed. She never thought her life would end up like this, but she was so happy it did. Beca could see the discomfort on Chloe's face as she slept. Her face was scrunched up and Beca could tell she was trying to take up as little space as possible on the bed. Beca stood up and wheeled the little bassinet to rest near Chloe's side of the bed. She knelt on her mattress, carefully avoiding Frankie and picked up Callie. The newborn stirred in Beca's arms and opened her eyes.

"Hi princess." The brunette whispered softly. She slowly made her way to the bassinet, rocking her toddler gently. "You look just like your mommy, huh?" Callie whined a little and Beca held her to her chest to soothe her. "I love you, Callie." Beca whispered against her daughter's head and she pressed a kiss to it, laying the sleeping baby in her bassinet. When Beca went to climb back into bed, she scoffed when she saw both Chloe and Frankie sprawled out. "Like mother like daughter." She said to herself.

Beca climbed under the covers and situated herself. Frankie was star fished in the middle of the bed so Beca had to lie around her. She folded herself so her head was resting just below Chloe's chin, her forehead resting against her chest. She shut her eyes and drifted to sleep listening to Chloe's heartbeat.

/

Around two hours later, Beca heard Callie begin to cry. Beca knew she needed to get up and grab her, but she was hoping she could get away with a few more minutes of sleep before having to wake up. Her hopes were quickly crushed when she felt something press against her eye, then her nose, and then something forcefully pressed against her lips accompanied by Chloe grunting. She pulled back and opened her eyes, jolting a little when she realized what happened. She shook Chloe's shoulder.

"Chlo." Beca said, biting back a laugh.

"Hmm?"

"You just tried to breastfeed me." Beca laughed when Chloe's eyes shot open and she felt around the mattress, panicking slightly.

"Where's Callie? Oh my God." At this point Callie's cries got considerably louder, but Chloe was too overtired to figure out where her daughter was.

"Baby, relax." The younger woman stood up and picked the crying baby from the bassinet. Chloe sighed in relief when her daughter was placed safely in her arms.

"When did she get there?" Chloe asked, getting comfortable while Callie fed.

"Like two hours ago? You just looked like you could've used some more sleeping room so I moved her."

"Oh, thank you. I'm sorry I tried to breastfeed you." Beca just chuckled.

"It's okay, baby. You poked my eye though."

"I'm sorryyyyyy. I was kinda just hoping I could lazily feed her for a little."

"I know you're tired, love. I get it." Beca leaned up and pressed a soft kiss against Chloe's lips.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, both too tired to talk. After a bit, Frankie sat up tiredly, looking like a bedraggled mess.

"Come cuddle with mama, Frankie." The toddler lay down with her back against Beca's chest and the brunette wrapped her arm around her daughter. Chloe stretched out her free hand to push the hair from her daughter's face. They could tell Frankie was fighting sleep, hard. Every time her eyes would fall shut, she would hum to wake herself up.

When Chloe was finally done feeding, Beca scooted herself and Frankie back a bit so there was more room for Chloe and Callie. She set the newborn between herself and Frankie, turning on her side so she was facing Beca.

"Becs, I'm really worried about how Frankie is going to be with Callie. What if she hates her?"

"She's only been around her for like twenty-four hours total, babe. It was just her for two whole years. She doesn't want to share us." Chloe sighed and puffed out her cheeks.

"I know. I know. I just want my babies to get along."

"Chlo, look." Beca whispered. Chloe directed her gaze to her daughters. Callie was sleeping soundly on her back; Frankie was next to her, eyes closed with an arm wrapped around her baby sister, stroking her arm absentmindedly. "Something tells me they're going to be just fine."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Because I'm a little bit of a jerk, I have a teaser for you Staubrey people in this chapter (I didn't forget about you. I promise the story is coming out soon!). Before the story begins, I just want to say that whenever I write one of my stories, I always do extensive research on things. From the gifts I have people buy the kids to the sicknesses and procedures. With that being said, I also try to keep my stories as realistic as possible and I hope that showcases in my other stories and in this one as well. I love writing cute, fluffy stuff, but I also like to make it known that parenting has some struggles with it. So this story is a little bit angsty, but it has a happy ending like always. Thank you so much for reading and please keep the reviews, comments and prompts coming because I really appreciate them all. And I appreciate all of you. Enjoy!

Beca entered the house at around 5:30pm. She pulled off her hoodie and hung it on a hook in the mudroom. It was one of those days in late October where you left the house in the morning freezing your tits off and practically had a heat stroke towards the evening. She wiped the sweat off her arms and made her way into the kitchen. Chloe was at the counter cooking dinner and Callie was sitting in her jungle themed jumparoo toy, just chilling. When the six month old caught a glimpse of Beca, she smirked a little and began babbling. They had hoped that as Callie grew she would develop more of a personality, but so far she seems to be acting more like Beca than Beca is. She rarely smiles big or laughs loudly, but she smirks all the time and it freaks everyone out because it looks just like Beca's smirk. The baby hates strangers, tolerates everyone else and is only truly happy and smiley with Chloe. Sound familiar? The six month old absolutely adores her older sister though and Frankie loves her job of being a big sister.

"Hi, Callie Cat!" Beca picked the baby up and placed a kiss on her cheek. She also tickled her sides and blew raspberries, but the baby remained unimpressed. "Don't be so excited to see me." Callie smirked again and rested her forehead against Beca's cheek, babbling 'mama' repeatedly. "That's better. Hi, baby." Beca walked over to Chloe and kissed her lips, when Callie started whining the couple pulled away. She looked up at Beca, offended, and reached for Chloe. "She was mine first, you know." Chloe took the baby from her wife and the tiny redhead snuggled into her mom. "How was work, Chlo?"

"It was alright. Same stuff, different day." Chloe began to bounce Callie, making her giggle. "When I picked the girls up from the babysitter she said that Frankie just started coughing out of nowhere, but wasn't acting like she was sick or anything. I tried to give her some medicine when we got home, but she wasn't having it so I'm going to need your help. She didn't have a fever when I last checked so I'm hoping it doesn't progress any further." Beca just nodded as she listened to Chloe talk.

"Mama!" Frankie came running in from the family room, wrapping her arms around Beca's legs and hugging her tight.

"Hi, princess." Beca picked the toddler up and was immediately greeted by a loud, wet cough right in her face. "Thank you for that, Francine." She said sarcastically. "Cover your mouth next time, please."

"I sorry, mama. It tickles here." Frankie said, pointing to her throat.

"I know, love." Beca turned to Chloe who was somehow managing to still cook dinner while holding Callie. "Did she sound this congested when you picked her up?"

"Nope. It only started getting worse not too long ago." Frankie began to have a coughing fit and the brunette rubbed her back to try and help her through it. She instinctively held her hand in front of Frankie's mouth when the toddler started gagging and the brunette practically gagged herself when she knew her daughter just swallowed whatever she coughed up. After a moment or so, Frankie's coughs began to settle down.

"Jeez, kiddo. I think I just saw your lung go flying. Want some juice?" The toddler nodded and Beca set her on the floor. She filled up a sippy cup with grape juice and gave it to Frankie. The toddler wrapped her arm around Beca's leg while she drank her juice and Beca played with her hair. "So what's cookin good lookin?" Beca said, turning her head towards Chloe.

"We are having buffalo chicken lasagna and salad." Chloe said, bringing the bowl of salad over to the table with Callie resting on her hip. "Can you put her in her seat? I need to cut the lasagna."

"Yes, dear." Beca grabbed the baby and walked over to the high chair. Frankie dropped her cup and gripped onto her mama's leg, giggling as Beca dragged her across the kitchen. She buckled Callie into her seat and gave her a teething ring to keep her calm until she got fed. "I'm going to go wash up. C'mon, Frankie." Beca made her way down the hall, Frankie still holding onto (and now coughing on) Beca's leg.

/

When Beca and Frankie returned a few minutes later, their food was ready at the table and Chloe had began to feed Callie her baby food. Judging by the amount that she was actually keeping in her mouth, Beca could tell her daughter was not a fan. She sat Frankie in her chair and took a seat in her own and began to eat her dinner. Frankie took two bites of her food before she set her fork down and pouted.

"What's wrong, sweet pea?" Chloe asked. Frankie climbed off of her chair and onto Chloe's lap, burying her face in her mom's neck.

"I sick, mommy." Chloe pushed hair out of her face to feel her forehead, double-checking that she still didn't have a fever.

"Where do you feel sick?" The toddler pointed at her head and throat. The redhead looked at the clock, noting the time and decided it was a good time to give her some medicine. She stood up and handed Frankie over to Beca. The toddler immediately began to cry and reached for Chloe. "I'm coming back, baby. Sit with mama for a minute."

"You're okay, Frankie." Beca rocked Frankie in her arms. The toddler squirmed and tried to get out of Beca's grip.

"I want mommy." Frankie cried out. Frankie is a mama's girl most of the time, but when she was sick, she almost always wanted Chloe. The brunette tried not to be butthurt about it, but she couldn't help it. Beca sighed loudly when she noticed Callie starting to pout in her highchair, making her notorious 'I'm about to lose my shit' face.

"Oh no. Not you too. Chloe!"

"I'm coming!" Chloe scurried into the room, stopping for a moment to fill the tiny oral syringe to the correct dosage. "Do you want to hold her or give her the medicine?"

"I'll hold her." Beca stood up and cradled the fussy toddler so that her head was near Chloe. Chloe put the syringe in her mouth, only for her hand to be pushed away before she could push the medicine in.

"Becs, you need to hold her hands back."

"It's harder than it looks, Chlo!" Beca adjusted herself so her right arm kept Frankie's hands down and she was still able to safely hold her daughter. Chloe quickly squeezed Frankie's cheeks together, sticking the tip of the syringe into her mouth and pushing down to release the medicine. Frankie swallowed the medicine and coughed at the taste before finally calming down. "That wasn't so bad." Beca sighed and handed Frankie over to Chloe. The redhead sat in her seat with the toddler on her lap and continued eating dinner. The brunette looked over at a pouting Callie and decided to take the tiny redhead from her high chair. The baby bounced in excitement and contently drank her bottle while sitting comfortably on Beca's lap.

/

After dinner was eaten and cleaned up, the four of them made their way into the family room. Chloe was sitting at one end of the couch with Callie sitting in her lap. Beca was lying down on the same couch and had her feet buried between the cushions of the couch and Chloe's butt. Frankie's medicine had kicked in by now and the toddler was playing at her kitchen set, cooking 'dinner' for her moms and her sister.

"Here, mama!" Frankie said, handing Beca a tiny plate with a plastic apple on top of it. Beca grabbed it and pretended to eat the apple, putting it down the front of her shirt to make it seem like it disappeared.

"Oh man, Frankie. That was the best apple ever." She handed the empty plate back to her giggling daughter. The toddler scurried back to her kitchen set, pretended to cook for a minute and ran back over to Beca with a small, empty cardboard box of cookies on the plate. "More? I don't think I can eat another bite." Beca patted her stomach. She thought for a second before reaching for the box. "But these do look tasty!" She did the same thing she did with the apple, pretending to eat the box and putting it down her shirt. "I think mommy and Callie are hungry too, Franny." Frankie squealed and ran back to her kitchen. She made her way to Chloe with two different plates, one with an orange and another with a tomato. Frankie plopped the orange onto Callie's lap, but before she could hand Chloe her tomato, it fell to the floor.

"Uh oh! I sorry, mommy!" She picked up the tomato and handed it to Chloe. The redhead could hear her wife giggling from her end of the couch so she wiggled her butt against the brunette's feet, bending them into an awkward position and making her toes crack.

"Ow! My damn toes!"

"Language, Beca!" Chloe shouted, taking the tomato from Frankie once she picked it up. "The five second rule applies, right Franny?"

"Uh huh!" Chloe pretended to eat her tomato then chucked it at Beca when Frankie wasn't looking. The plastic toy hit Beca on her forehead. The brunette picked it up and cocked her arm back, ready to let that shit fly. "No, mama!" Frankie ran over to Beca and snatched the tomato from her. "Do not hit sister."

"Yeah, Beca. Don't hit her sister." Chloe said, sticking her tongue out at her.

"If Callie wasn't on your lap Frankie would've let me throw it at you still so don't be so smug."

"My little hero." Chloe started kissing Callie's chubby cheeks, making the baby smile around the plastic orange she was sucking on. "I think it's time we get ready for bed." Chloe turned off the cartoons that were playing on the TV and stood up, placing Callie on her hip. Beca stretched for a second before also standing up.

"Come on, Franny. Let's go night night." The toddler pouted, letting out a string of painful sounding coughs. "When does she get more medicine, Chlo?" She asked, picking Frankie up and following Chloe and Callie upstairs.

"At around one. I think we should keep her in our room tonight. Just so she's away from Callie and we can keep giving her medicine."

"That's fine with me, baby. Toss me some pajamas for her?" The redhead tossed Beca a pair of Little Mermaid pajamas. "Blow a kiss to Callie." Frankie blew a kiss at her sister. Beca took the toddler into the master bedroom to get her dressed for bed.

/

Beca and Frankie were patiently in the bedroom waiting for Chloe to return. The toddler was running around the bed laughing (and coughing up a lung) while Beca tried to grab her feet and pull her down. Chloe returned thirty minutes later after getting Callie fed and lulling her to sleep. She stepped into the attached bathroom and completed her nightly routine.

"Now you've got to calm her down since she's all riled up." The redhead said, pulling the blankets back and climbing into bed. Beca grabbed Frankie by the ankles, pulling her feet from under her and sending Frankie onto her back and into a fit a giggles. Beca quickly climbed into bed, pulling the toddler down every time she tried to get up.

"It's time to go to sleep, Franny." Beca covered Frankie with a blanket and pulled her into her chest. She squirmed for a few seconds before realizing she wasn't going to be able to stay awake. "Shhh, go to sleep." Beca massaged Frankie's head while Chloe rubbed her back softly, both doing their best to get her to fall asleep. Beca didn't mean to fall asleep before Frankie, but today had been her long day at work and she was so exhausted and Chloe humming softly in an attempt to make Frankie fall asleep ended up knocking Beca out instead.

/

Beca could hear Chloe shouting her name, but she couldn't tell if it was part of her dream of if Chloe was actually shouting. She tried so hard to get herself to open her eyes, but she was just so damn tired. She felt a firm smack or punch right between her shoulder blades and she jolted awake, accidentally snorting because she lifted her head up too fast. She looked to her right to see Chloe looking like she was about to cry and she quickly sat up and sobered up.

"I can't get her attention, Bec. She hasn't been to sleep yet and she got hot so fast and I took her temperature and it's at 100. She was fine a second ago, but she just started daydreaming or something and I can't get her attention. Do something, Bec." The brunette scrambled to her knees and positioned herself in front of Frankie. Her daughter was staring off into space.

"Frankie? Frankie look at mama." Beca cupped Frankie's face in her hands and she caught her daughter's attention for a moment before Frankie stared off into space again. Chloe draped a cool washcloth on the back of Frankie's neck, trying to cool her daughter off. She placed the thermometer under Frankie's armpit and waited for the beep. "Where's it at?" Chloe pulled it out and read the thermometer.

"She's at 104. Beca, she was just at 100!"

"I know, babe." Beca still had Frankie's face cupped in her hands. She looked down and noticed Frankie's arms and legs started to get stiff.

"We need to go. We need to take her to the hospital." Chloe was out of bed in and instant, rushing to put on sweatpants and going to get Callie. Beca stood up and grabbed Frankie. She didn't even bother putting on sweats. Her pajamas were acceptable and she wasn't going to waste time. She wrapped her still dazed daughter in a blanket and made her way downstairs to wait for Chloe. She could hear Chloe come rushing downstairs. She was getting Callie situated in her car seat when Beca noticed Frankie's eyes started to roll back. Before she knew what was even happening, Frankie started to convulse and shake in her arms.

"Chloe, she's having a seizure." Beca said, trying not to panic, but completely failing. She unwrapped Frankie from her blanket and laid her on her side on the floor. Chloe quickly put Callie in her playpen and rushed over to Frankie's side, pulling out her phone to call an ambulance. Frankie was convulsing and moaning, then all of a sudden the moans stopped and the convulsions continued. "She isn't breathing! Chloe she isn't breathing!" Beca could hear Chloe talking to the 911 operators, but had no clue what she was saying.

Beca and Chloe were both in mom mode right now. There wasn't any room to freak out or cry. They needed to take care of their daughter. Ten seconds (that felt like an eternity) later, the convulsions stopped and Frankie took a deep breath. Beca and Chloe sighed in relief and gave Frankie some room to breathe. When Beca saw the flashing lights outside of the front window, she ran outside to greet the firemen and paramedics. The paramedics rolled the stretcher through the house and Beca led them over to where Frankie and Chloe were. By now Frankie was sitting up and acting as if nothing even happened. The brunette watched as they checked Frankie over. They checked her temperature and her vitals and she listened to them talk to Chloe. She felt like she was underwater. Beca had never been so scared in her life. The redhead lifted Frankie on to the stretcher and the paramedics strapped her in. She tapped on Beca's shoulder to get her attention.

"I'm going to go with Frankie, okay?" Chloe asked, wiping away tears from her own face and Beca's. "You'll meet us there?" Beca nodded frantically. She gave Frankie a kiss on her head and before she knew it they were out of the house.

Beca sighed when she heard the front door close. She checked on Callie, who was sleeping peacefully in her playpen, completely oblivious to what just happened. She unzipped the baby's tiny sweater so she wouldn't overheat and then sat on the floor. Beca felt numb. She knew that Frankie was going to be okay, but she couldn't stop replaying it in her head. It all happened so fast. Beca pulled out her phone to call Aubrey. She knew Stacie would be upset that her best friend didn't call her first, even more so now that the taller brunette was four months pregnant and super emotional, but Beca didn't want someone to baby her. She needed someone to tell her to get her shit together and there's not better person to do that than the one and only Aubrey. She shakily dialed Aubrey's number and shut her eyes tight, praying that the blonde would answer.

" _Beca? It's two in the morning."_ Aubrey answered sleepily. Beca felt bad for waking her up, but she knew that they would want to know what happened regardless of the time. The brunette stayed silent for a moment, trying to find her words. _"Beca, what happened?"_ It felt like a dam burst after Aubrey asked that question. Just a second ago she couldn't figure out what to say and now all the words were coming out at once as one, big, garbled mess. She sobbed on the phone to Aubrey, telling her what happened. _"I can't understand you, Bec. Please, slow down."_

"Frankie had a seizure." She wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand and sniffled.

" _What do you mean she had a seizure? What happened?"_ At this point Beca could hear Stacie in the background, asking Aubrey what was going on.

"She just had a cough and then she got a high fever and it happened so fast, Bree!" Beca cried out again. "We were getting ready to take her and I was holding her when it happened. She wasn't breathing and oh god." Beca cut off her own story by sobbing again.

" _Beca, I need you to calm down. Where is she now?"_ Beca took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"The ambulance took her and Chloe to the hospital. I'm supposed to meet them there. I just needed a minute and I just thought I would tell you what happened."

" _Well your minute is up. I'm sure Chloe wants a minute too, but she can't get one right now. So I need you to get Callie's things ready and we will meet you halfway and take her. I know it's scary, but you need to keep it together, Mitchell."_

"I can't wait till your kid puts you through hell." Beca grumbled onto the phone.

" _We are leaving now so you better be ready."_

"I'm going! Alright? See you soon. Bye." Beca hung up the phone and checked through the diaper bag. Not knowing how long Frankie would be there, Beca grabbed a small tin of formula and the gallon of baby water to give to Aubrey and Stacie. Once she was sure she had everything, she grabbed Frankie's blanket, the diaper bag and Callie and made her way to the car.

/

When Beca met Stacie and Aubrey in their designated drop off location (the parking lot of a Denny's) she was immediately embraced by her taller best friend while Aubrey got Callie settled. Aubrey practically had to pull her wife off of Beca. With strict instructions from Aubrey to send updates periodically, Beca headed to the emergency room. She pulled into a parking spot and grabbed Frankie's blanket and a teddy bear from Aubrey and Stacie. How they managed to get one in that short amount of time is beyond her, but she's learned not to underestimate Aubrey Posen. She locked the car door and headed inside.

"What can I do for you, ma'am?" An older woman at the front desk said before Beca was even all the way inside. She approached the front desk and fiddled with the feet of the teddy bear.

"My daughter was brought in about thirty minutes ago."

"Name?"

"Francine Mitchell." The brunette watched as the lady at the front desk typed into the computer. She pulled out a badge, scribbled some numbers on it and handed it over to Beca.

"Clip that on your shirt, dear. I'm going to open those doors right there," she said, pointing to the automatic doors on the right. " and you're going to walk down the hall until you reach the nurses station and make a right. They're behind curtain number forty-six." Beca nodded and did her best not to snicker at the fact that the woman made it sound she was on a game show and that her wife and daughter was some sort of prize, though she always felt like a winner when it came to her family.

She followed the directions that the woman at the desk gave her and just as she approached the curtain, a nurse pulled it back and rolled computer monitor out of the little room. Beca gave her a curt nod and entered the little enclosed area, pulling the curtain shut behind her. Chloe was sitting in the chair right by Frankie's bed. Frankie was sitting in the hospital bed. She had on a hospital gown with tigers on it. They had it on backwards because they had a little electrode sticky on her chest to measure her breathing.

"Mama!" Frankie squealed, reaching out for Beca.

"Hi my loves." Beca bent down to give Chloe a kiss on the lips, and then she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Look, Frankie. Aunt Bee and Aunt Cee got you a teddy bear!" She handed the bear to her daughter, who immediately held it against her chest. She also draped her blankie over Frankie's legs. "So what did the doctors say?" Chloe sighed loudly and puffed out her cheeks.

"The doctor hasn't seen us yet."

"What?!" Beca quickly stood up, startling Frankie who had been playing with Beca's wedding ring. "You've been here for almost an hour. Have they even done anything?"

"Beca," Chloe stood up and grabbed her wife's hand. "I'm mad too, but losing our shit isn't going to help. They did a chest x-ray when we got here because she wasn't breathing during the seizure and they hooked her up to the machine to monitor her breathing. The nurse asked some questions just before you came. Please calm down okay." She wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and buried her face in Beca's neck. She gripped Beca's shirt tightly. "Please?" The brunette could hear her wife's voice cracking. She pulled Chloe close.

"Mommy?" Chloe pulled away from Beca and wiped her eyes.

"What's wrong, Frankie?" The toddler dramatically patted the spot next to her on the bed.

"Sit down." Chloe let out a wet laugh and sat on the chair by the bed.

"I'm going to sit right over here, doll." Frankie shook her head and patted the spot again.

"Sit down!"

"Awe. Chlo, sit in the bed with her. She wants to comfort you." The redhead rolled her eyes and carefully scooted into bed next to Frankie. She wrapped her arm around her daughter and pulled her into her side.

"I'm the one that should be comforting her. She had a seizure for God's sake."

Beca watched as Frankie pushed some of her blanket onto Chloe's legs. The toddler snuggled into Chloe's side and started to run her fingers over Chloe's manicured nails. Chloe started to run her fingers through Frankie's hair. Beca pulled out her phone and snapped a photo of the two. She opened a text thread to send the photo to Stacie.

 _Beca (3:15am): Attachment one image._

 _Beca (3:15am): 2/3 of my girls. How's my Callie Cat doing?_

 _Leggy Best Friend (3:17am): Oh, now you wanna talk to me first?_

 _Leggy Best Friend (3:17am): She's okay. Just fed her. How's my munchkin?_

 _Beca (3:17am): No idea. Doctor hasn't seen us yet. Can you just come check her?_

 _Leggy Best Friend (3:19am): You know I would, Bec. I know seizures are scary._

 _Leggy Best Friend (3:19am): But this type is pretty common. She'll be okay3_

The brunette pocketed her phone and looked up at her wife and daughter. Both of them were sleeping comfortably. She knew they were both exhausted because Chloe mentioned earlier that neither if them had been to sleep. Beca just wanted to go home. She wanted all her girls home and to just cuddle them. She started fumbling with her phone, playing games, when she heard a knock on the wall outside of the room.

"Come in." She said, sitting upright. The doctor pulled back the curtain and rolled the computer monitor in.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Buchanan." She reached out and shook Beca's hand. The doctor started typing things into the computer and the brunette reached forward to shake Chloe's leg.

"Babe, the doctor is here." Chloe sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." The doctor looked at Chloe sympathetically.

"I'm sure tonight has been a long night for all of you. I do have good news for you. Francine's x-ray came back negative. So there is nothing wrong with her lungs. Based off of what you told the nurse, your daughter had something called a Febrile Seizure."

"What is that?" Beca asked before the doctor could finish.

"It's a seizure caused by a spike in body temperature. It isn't extremely common, but it's common enough. Judging by what you told my nurse, Francine's temperature spiked too fast for her body to be able to cope with it. I know you attempted to cool her off, but things like this can't be prevented."

"Is this a one time thing? It won't lead to anything further?" The doctor looked towards Chloe and shook her head.

"It's possible to have more if her fever spikes that high again, but it didn't cause any damage or lead to epilepsy." Doctor Buchanan stood up and washed her hands at the sink. She made her way over to the still sleeping Frankie and began to check her glands and feel around her abdomen. Frankie squirmed and woke up when she felt the doctor feeling around her tummy. "Hi, sweetheart. I'm sorry I woke you. I just need to check you over." Frankie furrowed her eyebrows and glared at the doctor, making Beca chuckle. "Would you like some stickers?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Cinderella and an Ariel sticker. She handed them over to Frankie who excitedly showed them off to Chloe. "She still feels kind of warm so I want to check her temperature one more time. I'm also going to need a urine sample to do an RSV test." She pulled out the thermometer and placed the little encasing over it and put it under Frankie's armpit while the stickers distracted her. "So RSV is a type of virus that is extremely common in children. It's almost impossible for them not to get it. It's essentially a really bad cough, but it can lead to bronchitis or pneumonia if not treated properly. Do you have any more children at home?"

"We have a six month old." Beca said as she took the Cinderella sticker that Frankie was waving in her face. "Is it contagious?"

"For you and your wife, no. It is extremely contagious to children and the elderly. So I would try really hard to keep them apart if her test results come back positive." She pulled the thermometer from Frankie's armpit and discarded the casing. "Her fever is down to 100.4. There isn't much we can do for a fever, so once you all get home I want you to give her Children's Tylenol every three hours. Okay?" Chloe and Beca nodded in unison. "I'm going to have the nurse bring some juice in to try and get her too pee." She turned towards Frankie and smiled. "And since you did so well today, how about more stickers?" Frankie gasped excitedly when the doctor reached into her pocket. She gave Frankie about five more princess stickers.

"What do you say?" Chloe said, pointing towards the doctor.

"Thank you!" The toddler was rifling through the new stickers she got.

"You're welcome." The doctor smiled and exited the room. Frankie scrambled to her knees and handed Chloe an Ariel sticker.

"Is this for me, baby?"

"No no! Sister. This for you." She handed Chloe the Princess Jasmine sticker. "Here, mama. For you." She stretched her arm out and handed Beca the Aurora sticker.

"It's like she knows how much you love to sleep." The redhead joked.

The nurse entered a few moments later holding two little containers of apple juice. She set the juices and straw on the little table and pulled it in front of the bed. She explained to Beca and Chloe that they just needed Frankie to urinate in her pull-up and that they would use the sample from that. All they would have to do is press the call button when it happened. They thanked the nurse and Beca poked the straw through the aluminum lid of the juice container.

"Frankie, you want juice?"

"No." She said firmly.

"Will you please drink the juice for mama?"

"Nu-uh." She said, shaking her head dramatically. Chloe took the juice from Beca and pretended to take a sip.

"Look, Franny. Mommy likes it. Do you want some?" Frankie nodded and took a big sip.

"Now mama has some!" She said, giggling and pointing to Beca. The brunette leaned over and pretended to take a sip as well. Making Frankie take another large sip.

"Good job, princess! Keep drinking though." Chloe said, handing over the cup for her to hold.

/

Three hours. They have been waiting three hours for Frankie to pee and she was flat out refusing. She drank both little cups of juice, plus some water and nothing was happening. It was now 7:00am. Beca and Chloe called both of their bosses to let them know that they would not be coming in. Aubrey called and gave them an update on Callie not too long ago. Beca and Chloe were losing their minds and Frankie was giggling like it was a game.

"Frankie, please go potty." Beca practically pleaded. All they needed was for her to pee so they could go home.

"No." She said calmly. Beca narrowed her eyes.

"Please?"

"Nu-uh."

"Frankie?"

"Hmm?"

"Go potty, please?" The toddler shook her head. "Gah! Fine!"

"Beca. Keep your voice down. I want to go home just as much as you do." Just as Beca was about to respond, Doctor Buchanan knocked on the wall.

"Hello, ladies. Any luck?"

"No." Beca grumbled.

"She doesn't want to go, unfortunately." Chloe replied politely.

"I'm very sorry. I think at this rate we are going to have to insert a catheter. It'll only take a minute and you'll be on your way. I wanted to avoid doing this, but she hasn't urinated in a long period of time so I think it may be necessary."

"What do you have to do?" The redhead asked, kissing Frankie's head.

"She just needs to lay flat. One of you will need to keep her arms down. Then we have to insert the catheter and extract the urine. Same as for adults, just a little more heartbreaking because they cry." The doctor pulled a tray full of various tubes over towards the bed. Beca had no clue when she even brought those in.

Chloe stood up from the bed so the doctor could lower it flat. Frankie started whining. It was like she knew something painful was going to happen. Beca stood on the opposite side of the bed from Chloe, each of them holding one of Frankie's hands. Beca and Chloe couldn't bear to watch what was happening so they both rested their foreheads against Frankie's head to whisper encouraging things in her ear while the doctor put the catheter in. The brunette was ready to punch the doctor in the face. Her poor little baby was practically screaming bloody murder while they held her down. It was over as quick as the doctor said it would be. She apologized to Frankie for having to do that to her and gave her more stickers, which Frankie angrily accepted. She informed the couple that she would call them with the results as soon as they got them. The nurse immediately came in with the discharge papers and Beca signed them while Chloe got her dressed.

It was approaching 8:00am when they were finally leaving the hospital. Frankie knocked out as soon as she got into her car seat. Chloe called Aubrey to update her on Frankie when the blonde offered to meet them back at their house and that she would cook them all breakfast and look after Callie more while they slept. Beca and Chloe were definitely thankful for their best friends. They loved having them around and they were ready to repay the couple all the favors they owed when their little one came into the world.

Beca and Frankie woke up near noon. She quietly took Frankie out of the room to let Chloe sleep more because she knew her wife was exhausted. She brought Frankie down to the family room where Aubrey and Stacie were playing on the floor with Callie. Before Frankie could run off and play with her sister, Beca pulled her back.

"Ah ah. You can't play with your sister till you're better, kiddo." Frankie pouted and looked up at her mama.

"No play?"

"Just for a little bit, love. You don't want to hurt Callie, do you?" Frankie gasped loudly.

"Never, mama!"

"Good girl, Frankie. You can play, but not with your sister." The toddler took off to her tiny kitchen set as soon as Beca let her go. The brunette plopped down on the couch and Stacie took a seat next to her, throwing her feet up onto her lap.

"Doing okay, Mama B?" Beca scoffed and turned her head towards her friend.

"She scared the fucking shit out of me dude. Do you have any idea how scary it is to be holding your baby and they just start seizing?"

"No, but I hope I never have to. She's okay though, Becs. Look at her." Stacie nodded her head in the direction of Frankie. The toddler had her foot shoved into the oven of her little kitchen, trying to climb on top of it. Beca cringed at the loud clatter of all the tiny plates and plastic foods hitting the floor as Frankie tumbled backwards.

"It fine!" The toddler shouted, trying to stop prevent herself from getting in trouble. Beca threw her head back and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess she bounces back pretty quick."


End file.
